Misunderstand
by hopekies
Summary: Kekasih teman sekamar Taeyong yang datang terlalu pagi dengan mata bengkak sambil terisak. Oneshots/BL/AU/NCT Fanfiction! JohnJae slight! TaeYu. DLDR!


**Misunderstand**

 **©Hopekies**

 **JohnJae slight! TaeYu**

 **Kekasih teman sekamar Taeyong yang datang terlalu pagi dengan mata bengkak sambil terisak**

 **Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD dan diksi buruk**

 **Banyak typo juga hehe..**

 **(Tulisan** _ **italic**_ **untuk flashback)**

 **Don't like? Don't read..**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lelaki berambut _pink blonde_ itu melirik ranjang teman sekamarnya dengan tatapan malas sekaligus heran. Temannya yang berperawakan tinggi besar bak beruang menggoda – _kekasih—_ nya yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya. Hanya dengkuran halus milik kekasih temannya itu yang mendominasi kamar tidur mereka berdua.

"Seo— _mesum—_ Youngho berhenti menggodanya," ucap lelaki berambut _pink blonde_ dari kasurnya sambil membaca komik ' _Detective Conan'_ dari sebrang tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin digoda seperti ini hmm?" balas pemuda berambut hitam sambil mengelus surai _blonde_ kecoklatan kekasihnya yang tertidur sambil memeluknya. – _sangat posesif rupanya-_

"Kau kira aku seorang ' _bottom'_? Hey, aku selalu ' _top'_ jika bersama Yuta. Kau saja yang tidak tau.." ucapnya lagi tak mau kalah. Mentang-mentang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari teman sekamarnya itu dia sering dihina.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya kemari? Dan menangis seperti tadi?" pria berambut _pink blonde_ itu penasaran dengan kekasih sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ini masih jam enam pagi. Bahkan kicauan burung milik rumah tetangga belum terdengar. Namun sebuah suara ketukan pintu dan suara bel dari arah depan halaman cukup membangunkan acara tidur seorang Lee Taeyong._

 _Sebenarnya ia juga enggan bangun. Namun, melihat dengkuran teman sekamarnya yang cukup keras itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat membangunkannya karena akan berakhir lama._

 _Dia berjalan malas kearah pintu dan sangat kaget ketika membukanya,_

 _Seorang kekasih temannya, Jung Jaehyun menangis diambang pintu sambil mengguncang tubuhnya._

" _Taeyong Hyung, Youngho mana?" tanya Jaehyun masih terisak._

" _Hah?" respon lambat Taeyong. Dia butuh mencerna apa maksud perkataan kekasih temannya sekaligus adik tingkatnya semasa sekolah itu._

" _Seo Youngho dimana?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Sesekali dia menghapus air matanya namun dapat ia lihat mata lelaki itu sangat merah._

' _Apa mereka bertengkar? Tapi Youngho terlihat baik-baik saja,' batinnya._

" _Dikamar,"_

 _Jaehyun segera melangkah masuk kerumah itu dan menuju kamar yang terletak disebelah sisi kiri rumah itu. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat kekasihnya masih bergelung dibalik selimut tebal miliknya,_

 _Jaehyun membuka selimut itu dan berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya_

" _Ya! Youngho-ya! Ireona paliii!"_

 _Taeyong hanya melihat aksi Jaehyun tanpa membantu,_

" _Hoam…" Seo Youngho aka Johnny menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap pemandangan pertamanya, Kekasihnya dihadapannya. Sambil menangis.._

 _Dia segera bangkit dari kasur dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan menghapus sisa air matanya,_

" _Baby, kenapa hmm? Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?" tanyanya bingung._

 _Jaehyun langsung memeluk sambil menangis lagi._

 _Di kasur seberang ia melihat Taeyong hanya mengerdikan bahu pertanda tak mengerti._

 _Johnny membuat perintah melalui telepati mata 'Cepat pergi,' pada Taeyong untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kekasih bongsornya itu._

 _Dan untuk kesekian kalinya lelaki berambut pink blonde itu mengalah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini semua karena adikmu Donghyuck," jawab Youngho santai. Ia masih memainkan rambut kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang semakin _chubby_ itu.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, "Donghyuck? Ada apa dengannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dua pria berbeda perawakan yang satunya tinggi menjulang satunya sedikit pendek dan lebih ke-imut sedang berlibur ke Jeju dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar milik salah satu keluarga mereka. Keduanya bersantai sambil sesekali mengambil foto dikapal. Hal ini salah satu menghibur penat mereka karena urusan skripsi yang telah mereka jalani._

' _Ppalli palli pihae right..Cherry bomb feel it yum'_

 _Salah ponsel milik kedua pria itu bergetar dengan nada panggil yang terdengar,_

" _Hallo Jeffrey baby.." jawab pria berperawakan tinggi sambil tersenyum mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya,_

 _Dia meninggalkan temannya sejenak dan memilih menyendiri agar dapat berbicara leluasa dengan kekasihnya itu,_

 _/.../_

 _/Iya sayang.. ini sedang diperjalanan../_

 _/…/_

 _/Hah? Apa? Disini sinyal putus-putus sayang/_

 _/…/_

 _/Tidak perlu. Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan../_

 _/…/_

 _/Hey, sayang…/_

 _Tut..tut…tut…_

 _Panggilan diakhiri dengan tidak manusiawi oleh kekasihnya diseberang._

 _Dan tak lama sepupu temannya mengagetkan Johnny sehingga menjatuhkan ponselnya ke air._

 _Ponselnya masuk ke air.._

 _Dia segera berenang mengambil barang berharganya itu._

" _Johnny hyung, maafkan aku…"ucap sepupu temannya, Lee Donghyuck._

" _Hmm baiklah…semoga masih bisa.."_

" _Aku bawa dulu ku bantu cek ya Hyung,"_

 _Johnny menyerahkan ponselnya pada sepupu temannya itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Jaehyun bodoh sekali hahaha…" Taeyong terpingkal sambil memegang perutnya setelah mendengar cerita Johnny.

"Jadi kalian hanya salah faham dan Jaehyun menganggap kau memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

Johnny mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Eh, tapi aku tidak salah faham. Dia saja yang berfikir aneh-aneh.." tambahnya lagi,

Taeyong masih terpingkal,

"Lihatlah pipi ini, semakin kurus sejak tak bertemu denganku.." dia mengecup pipi Jaehyun sekilas dan mendapati tatapan jijik dari Taeyong.

"Berhenti mesum didepanku Mr. Seo-"

"Ahh _hyung_.," Jaehyun menggeliat namun masih enggan membuka matanya. Dia sangat lelah sungguh. Ia tak tidur selama empat hari karena kesalah pahaman ini.

"Taeyong- _ah_ ," seseorang membuka pintu mengalihkan atensi Taeyong untuk menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum, kekasihnya datang sambil tersenyum padanya,

"Yuta-yaaaa"

"Eh, ada Johnny dan…Jaehyun?" Yuta menghiraukan sapaan kekasihnya memilih menatap ranjang sebelah yang sudah penuh berisi dua orang.

Johnny hanya nyengir sebagai jawaban. Dan tangannya ditarik Taeyong mengajaknya keluar ruangan kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny tak pernah bosan memadang wajah teduh kekasihnya yang bongsor dan _chubby_ itu. Wajah yang tampan sekaligus imut diwaktu bersamaan. Jangan lupakan rambut surai _blonde_ kecoklatan yang sedikit berantakan dan _dimple_ manis nya ketika ia tersenyum. Nafasnya begitu teratur dengan dengkuran halus seolah menjadi _lullaby_ tersendiri. Dia benar-benar tak bosan memandangi malaikat tanpa sayap yang memeluknya dengan _posesif_ itu.

Tak lama kedua mata lentiknya mengerjap, netra hitamnya bertemu dengan milik kekasihnya,

"S-selamat pagi Youngho _hyung_ ," ucapnya malu karena ditatap begitu intens oleh kekasihnya apalagi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Wajahnya merona seketika dan ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

"Hey, kenapa _baby_? Kau terlihat imut.." jawab Johnny sambil mengelus surai _blonde_ kecoklatan itu.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada kekasihnya.

"Beri aku _morning kiss_ hm?"

"T-tapi _hyung—_ "

Bibir tebal Jaehyun semanis buah cherry itu dilumat lembut oleh kekasihnya. Namun, baru beberapa detik hingga sebuah lemparan bantal mengenai tubuh keduanya. Itu berasal dari kasur milik Taeyong.

"YA! BERHENTI BERBUAT MESUM DIKAMAR INI SEO—MESUM—YOUNGHO!" suara teriakan Taeyong. Kekasihnya disampingnya hanya menahan tawanya melihat pertengkaran Beruang dan Kucing disitu.

"AKU BAHKAN BARU MENCIUM KEKASIHKU! SANA LAKUKAN SENDIRI JIKA KAU IRI," balas Johnny tak kalah berteriak.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya dan temannya itu kearah dapur,

"Sayang, tadi belum selesai.."

" _Hyung…_ " wajah Jaehyun kembali memerah.

Johnny sudah bersiap mencium bibir kekasihnya hingga sebuah teriakan lagi,

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DAPUR!" ini suara Taeyong. Dia ingin mengambil air di kulkas yang berada di dapur namun kedua sejoli itu menghalangi dan melanjutkan aksinya tadi.

Ini masih pagi, dan kepala Taeyong sudah berdenyut ulah teman sekamarnya yang kelewat mesum itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Akhirnya aku membuat fanfic JohnJae juga :'))**

 **Kapal kesayanganku hehehe..**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya tidak menarik, hanya sepenggal ide yang sangat tidak jelas..**

 **Masih tidak bisa** _ **move on**_ **dengan fanmeet BKK T_T**

 **Semoga lain kali kalo ke Indo bisa nonton lebih dekat, kemarin mubank cukup jauh :')) /curhat/**

 **Baiklah segala masukan dan kritikan diterima..**

 **And thanks buat yang meninggalkan jejak di fanfic-ku JohnYong..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Epilog_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jaehyun tengah duduk di kantin kampusnya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Ia memainkan ponselnya. Ia merindukan kekasih beruangnya itu, Seo Johnny. Dia mulai menekan nomor kekasihnya dan merasa senang karena diangkat setelah dua kali Johnny tak mengangkatnya karena ketiduran.._

 _/Ha-llo Je—baby—/ jawab kekasihnya diseberang._

 _/Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau merindukanku?/_

 _/I—ya sa—ini sed—jalanan../_

 _/Hah? Apa? Kau dimana hyung?/ suara kekasihya sangat tidak jelas. Dia penasaran apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu._

 _/-Disini— putus—ya—/ nafasnya tercekat. Apa barusan kekasihnya mengajak untuk putus?_

 _/Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau mengajakku putus? Kau dimana?/ dia butuh bicara dengan kekasihnya itu._

 _/Ti—perlu. Hah— yang kau bicarakan../_

 _/Baiklah jika itu maumu/ dia menutup telepon dengan tidak manusiwi. Matanya memerah menahan tangis dan emosi._

 _Tut..tut…tut…_

 _Jadi ini yang sebenarnya pembicaraan ditangkap oleh Jaehyun dan membuatnya menangis empat hari berturut-turut dan tidak bisa tidur._


End file.
